


lay me down

by spilledmilk



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledmilk/pseuds/spilledmilk
Summary: Jongin finds a sleepy, pliant Taemin too good to resist. So he doesn't.





	lay me down

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, any mistakes are my own. title from the Adele song.

Taemin walked into his bedroom, just meaning to lie down for a few minutes. He was tired, not just physically, but tired of being around people at the moment. Tired of socializing and the expectations others placed on him. Being around others too much just sucked the energy out of him sometimes, made him feel tired in his bones. He just needed a quick rest.

He lie down on his bed, placing his phone beside him just in case. Only a few minutes. No one would miss him.

His eyes cracked open some time later. Jongin was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, an amused smile playing on his face. Taemin sat up, realizing he must have fallen asleep.

"How long was I out for?" Taemin asked, rubbing his eyes. He felt groggy, like he had been woken before he was truly rested.

"About an hour," Jongin said as he scooted closer on the mattress. His smile was gentle, but growing as he moved closer to Taemin.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disappear. I just needed to..." Taemin trailed off. Jongin nodded like he understood.

"It's okay, I get it."

Jongin was close now, somehow almost on top of him already without Taemin realizing. "What are you doing?" Taemin asked, his lips spreading into a playful grin.

"I missed you," is all Jongin said before pushing him down for a kiss. Taemin, still sleepy from his nap, submitted easily beneath him as Jongin stretched out over him. Taemin jolted as Jongin quickly pressed a thigh between his legs.

"Jongin!" Taemin yelped, though he could feel his own cock already getting hard from the friction. In his groggy state, he didn't put up much of a fight, enjoying the feeling of Jongin's firm body over him like a blanket. Jongin deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue between Taemin's full lips none too gently. Taemin obliged willingly, sucking Jongin's tongue into his mouth.

Their kisses grew deeper in only moments, tongues rubbing and sliding together wetly. Jongin rubbed his leg insistently against Taemin's crotch, thrusting down, too hard to be a tease. Jongin leaned back on his haunches and pulled off his own shirt. Taemin opened his eyes groggily, barely awake but still caught by the sight of Jongin's tan, ripped body. He felt his mouth watering.

"Like what you see?" Jongin asked slyly, catching Taemin staring.

Taemin shrugged. "It's alright," he lied.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," Jongin pinned him down, devilish grin on his face. Taemin yelped as he felt Jongin pulling at his shirt, forcing Taemin to sit up so Jongin could rip it off him in one quick motion.

Jongin was on him quickly, shoving their mouths together without much preamble. Taemin's moans grew in his throat, quiet but steady. Jongin moved down to his neck, sucking and licking at the sensitive skin there. Jongin sucked hard at Taemin's nape, enough to leave a mark. Taemin's moans grew louder, dragging his fingernails up Jongin's bare back.

Jongin moved down Taemin's chest, his lips trailing down his sternum to his nipples. Jongin knew Taemin was sensitive here, something Taemin was embarrassed about and kept close. Jongin pinched one nipple between his fingers.

Taemin yelped, "J-Jongin!" followed by a small moan that escaped at the feeling of his sensitive flesh being roughly handled.

"Oh, you want me to stop then?" Jongin teased. "I know you like this. You can't pretend you don't," Jongin laughed cruelly for Taemin's timid moans. Taemin only flushed, eyes shut tight, pushing his chest out into Jongin's grip. His face burned, cheeks pink and mouth puffy from Jongin's lips. His hair was wild on the pillow, dark strands splayed out contrasting against white sheets.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jongin said as he gripped Taemin's other nipple, twisting and rolling them between his fingers. Taemin keened, moving his hips upward, his erection now full and insistent. He got hard just from Jongin's attention at his chest.

Jongin ducked down, releasing his hands from Taemin's nipples and quickly replacing them with his mouth. He licked over one lightly, teasing, until Taemin was squirming beneath him. Finally he sucked, hard, scraping his teeth lightly over the sensitive nub until Taemin was mewling beneath him, hands grappling at the sheets.

Jongin's own erection was growing hard to ignore. He sat up and grabbed the waistband of Taemin's boxers. "Up," he indicated, and Taemin obliged, lifting his hips so Jongin could pull off the last of Taemin's clothes. After they were off, Jongin got a good look at Taemin. He was flushed now, his nipples red and sensitive. His cock was hard, red all over, the tip flushed and close to dripping. Taemin moaned quietly, eyes half-lidded, at the look Jongin gave him. Fuck, Taemin was beautiful, gorgeous, the most perfect thing Jongin ever laid eyes on. And he was all his, all Jongin's, no one else could see him like this, no matter how hard they wanted to.

Jongin leaned over Taemin again, this time using his knees to spread Taemin's legs open. He looked down at Taemin's cock, mouth watering at the thought of swallowing him down to the root. "Fuck," Jongin shuttered, rubbed a palm over his own erection, still trapped within his jeans. He looked up at Taemin's face, finding him looking down at Jongin through his lashes, swollen lips parted, eyes glistening. He was stunning, irresistible, laid out on display.

Jongin looked down at Taemin's throbbing cock again, considering sucking him off. It was tempting, feeling that full cock in his mouth, making Taemin scream for it. But he had other plans. He leaned over to the bedside table, rummaging within a drawer. Taemin sat back into the cushions, sighing with arousal and apprehension. He knew what was coming, and he fucking wanted it, more than he would admit.

After a minute, Jongin came up again, this time holding a small bottle. He knelt between Taemin's spread thighs. "Gonna open you up," he said, flipping the cap on the bottle and squeezing some lube into his hand. "Get you real wet for me. Gonna fuck you open."

Taemin released a shaky breath. Fuck, he loved it when Jongin took over like this, dominated him. He would never admit it, but the feeling of giving over total control of his body thrilled him, sent a wave of pleasure and excitement through him. He wanted to be used, and he wanted Jongin to use him.

He fell back into the pillows as Jongin spread open his legs and pushed up, Taemin's knees bending close to his head. Taemin was flexible, so the stretch wasn't so bad. He felt completely venerable like this, spread open wide for Jongin, his creamy thighs stretched to their limits.

Taemin yelped as he felt Jongin's finger, cold with lube, against his hole. Jongin rubbed his finger around the rim, gently coaxing Taemin to open for him. Taemin sighed, and Jongin pushed in his finger to the first knuckle. Fuck, Taemin already felt so tight, so perfect around him. Jongin had to speed things up or he wasn't going to last.

Taemin hummed as Jongin pushed in his finger all the way into his hole, thrusting insistently. Jongin wasn't taking his time to be gentle; he knew Taemin could take it. Taemin bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed as his body adjusted to the feeling. Jongin teased a second finger next to the first, skirting around Taemin's hole, teasing him before harshly pushing in both.

Taemin keened, hips lifting off the bed. It was so much, too much, too fast. His body was flushed, hot, overheating from the inside out. Sweat started to gather on his brow, furrowed in concentration as Jongin thrust two fingers roughly in, then out, opening him up. Making him ready for Jongin's thick cock.

"Yeah, you can take it, can't you? You'll take anything I give you," Jongin panted, his own confined cock hard and throbbing, begging for attention. Taemin cried out in response, dragging his hand over his face, looking for somewhere to hide from his own shameful arousal. He clenched his ass around Jongin's fingers, drawing a slow grin on Jongin's face. "Can wait for it, can you?"

Jongin pulled his fingers roughly out, making quick work of his fly and zipper. Taemin was so eager, willingly pliant at Jongin's hand. It was irresistible, tempting, and driving Jongin wild with lust. Taemin's soft, needy moans coaxed Jongin to pull his own jeans off completely, quickly shucking them aside.

He knelt on the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount into his palm. Taemin panted, still hiding behind his hand drawn across his face, watching. Jongin lubed up his own cock, gently, hissing at the feeling. "Gonna fuck you open," he said again, muttering more to himself than anything.

Jongin sat up, grabbing Taemin's knees and pushing them up towards his head. Taemin felt the blunt head of Jongin's cock against his hole, breath catching in anticipation. He looked up, finding Jongin's eyes with his own, holding the contact as Jongin pushed inside in one slow movement. Taemin's breath hitched, eyes closed tight, hands fisting the bedsheets as his ass was stretched open over Jongin's cock.

"J-Jongin, fuck, I can't..." Taemin trailed off, grinding his teeth against the burning stretch. It hurt, but he didn't want it to stop, didn't want Jongin to stop.

"Shh, baby, yeah... I got you," Jongin grunted low as he pulled out, almost completely, and quickly thrust back into Taemin's tight, wet hole. His eyes were glued to the spot where Taemin's body swallowed up his cock, gripping him tightly, sweetly. He set a quick, brutal pace, intent on making Taemin squirm and thrash on his cock.

Taemin unfolded his body, moving his legs up to wrap around Jongin's waist. Jongin couldn't thrust as deep in this position, but he liked feeling Taemin around him, holding him there, not letting go. Taemin's thighs held him tight as Taemin tried to lift his body off the bed to quicken Jongin's rhythm, but Jongin's thrusts were slow, tortuous, not enough.

"Come _on_ ," Taemin urged between his teeth. "Just fuck me already." His head fell back on the pillow, defeated. Jongin grabbed him by the upper thighs, pulling his body up from the bed and flipping him onto his stomach. He pulled Taemin's ass up roughly, displaying him, pushing Taemin's shoulders down into the mattress.

"Alright baby, you don't have to beg," Jongin said as he gripped Taemin's ass. His brash words died in his throat as Taemin raised his head, looked back at Jongin through his lashes, cheeks burning red and swollen lips glistening. Jongin breathed out deeply, because _fuck_ , Taemin looked _demure_ , delectable, a delight only for Jongin to enjoy, only his. He was just as wrecked for it as Taemin, just as needy.

Jongin rubbed his cockhead against Taemin's ass, over his hole and along the crease, teasing. Taemin keened, desperate for it now, for Jongin's cock. Jongin pushed in, finally, roughly thrusting, sick of teasing. He gripped Taemin's hips, pulling him down onto his cock over and over again until the obscene sound of their wet fucking filled the room, Jongin's balls slapping against Taemin's ass in a fast and cruel rhythm.

Taemin cried out, moaning, hands gripping even tighter in the sheets. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jongin," his voice staccatoed as Jongin thrust into his body again and again, knocking the wind out of him. Taemin shifted and felt Jongin's dick brush his prostate and he cried out, sparks flying beneath his eyelids, limbs turning to jelly as he sought out that feeling again and again. Jongin just held him tight, pivoting his hips to hit that sweet spot inside Taemin over and over again until Taemin's voice was hoarse from screaming for it.

Taemin's dick was so hard, leaking against the sheets, ignored. He reached down desperately, seeking the friction he needed so bad, but Jongin slapped his hand away.

"No, none of that now," Jongin tried to sound commanding but his voice came out in a rushed, hot breath. "You're gonna come just from my cock in your ass."

Taemin whined, tried to press his hips down onto the bed, for _anything_ , but Jongin still gripped him tight. Jongin grit his teeth, Taemin's movement pulling him down, close, so close, to his own building orgasm.

"Come here, baby, come here, let me look at you," Jongin babbled, so lost himself, so caught up in Taemin's beauty, his body, his scorching hot core like a star drawing him into orbit. Jongin's bangs hung down into his eyes, dripping sweat. Jongin pushed them back out of his face, and pulled Taemin up by the shoulders.

"Turn over, let me see you," He motioned for Taemin to flip over onto his back again. Taemin sighed, body flushed and cock so so hard, just wanting to come already. He flipped over and Jongin was on him in an instant, pushing up his legs, stretched far past what was comfortable, holding them down next to his head.

Taemin couldn't move, could barely breathe like this, held down by Jongin. Jongin grabbed his own cock and shoved back into that delicious heat, thrust hard and fast, groaning. He held Taemin down, looked into his eyes as he fucked him, owned him. Taemin moaned, completely lost, and close, so close to finally coming.

"Yeah baby, yeah, take it. Fuck, I love you, I love you so much," Jongin was close to coming himself, but wanted to see Taemin get there first, _feel_ his orgasm pull from his body while Jongin's dick was still buried inside. Taemin was trapped beneath him, head thrown to one side, breathing hard.

"I'm- I'm gonna," Taemin couldn't hold it in any longer, fuck, he had to come, _now_. "J-Jongin, Jongin, ah," he squeezed his eyes tight and finally felt his release rip from his body, felt it from his used ass to the tip of his cock as his come pumped out in thick white spurts all over his stomach and chest.

"Fuck baby, yeah, that's it, gonna fill you up," Jongin's cock was gripped by Taemin's body spasming through his own orgasm, pulling him closer and closer to release. Taemin flopped back, weightless, as Jongin thrust in faster and deeper, until his orgasm ripped out of him along with a deep, growling moan. "Taemin, ah, fuck..." His cock spurted once, and again, and again, filling Taemin's ass with his hot, white come.

Jongin dropped his forehead against Taemin's, their sweat mingling, both catching their breath. "Fuck Jongin," Taemin panted out. "What got into you?" Taemin smiled slowly, Jongin's cock still buried inside him.

Jongin pulled back slowly, his softening cock slipping out. Come dribbled out, dripping down Taemin's ass as Jongin held him there, still, to admire his work. "You're just so beautiful, Jesus," Jongin breathed out. "You looked so cute and soft in all these blankets."

Taemin whined until Jongin let him go, freeing him to stretch out his limbs and roll over.

Taemin lay on his side, after, breathing deeply, sated. His ass was sore, skin tingling, not unpleasant but noticeable. He felt Jongin's release dripping out of him, slowly, out of his sensitive used hole. Jongin moved behind him, curling his body around Taemin's.

"I'm exhausted," Taemin muttered, burying his cheek into the soft pillow. He felt light, like he was floating, lighter than air. He felt Jongin's hands moving down his chest, over his nipples, and stiffened. He didn't think he could come again, but part of him knew he could. Part of him wanted to be pushed to his limit. He felt Jongin's arms wind around him, rub over his chest. Jongin flicked lightly at his nipples, teasing. "Fuck, don't," Taemin laughed weakly. "Don't tease me."

"Who says I'm teasing?" He heard Jongin's voice behind him, close to his ear. Jongin squeezed Taemin's nipples in his fingers, tight, twisting hard. He wasn't being gentle now, like he usually is after sex. Jongin pulled his fingernail over the top of his nipple, making Taemin shutter. He moved to grab Taemin's arm.

"F-fuck, Jongin," Taemin whined, a nervous laugh dying in his throat as he felt Jongin's grip on him tighten. He was on his side, his arms pinned back behind and under him, held tight by Jongin's arm. Jongin had one leg pinning down Taemin's, pulling him apart, spreading him wide. Taemin struggled weakly. He could break the grip if he really wanted to, but he found that he didn't. There was a sort of comfort in being held down, gripped so tightly so that he almost felt safe, protected. Giving up all control, surrendering everything, finally.

Jongin's free hand moved to Taemin's neck, lightly gripping, not enough to hurt, just enough to hold him still. His breath was on Taemin's neck, hot and humid, tickling his ear. "You like this, don't you?" He breathed into Taemin's ear, a tight whisper. "You like being held down and fucked, over and over again."

Taemin keened, eyes squeezed so tight he could see stars. He could feel his blush spreading. "Yeah, yeah," he chanted, his voice low, meant only for Jongin. "I-I like it." Taemin felt shame deep within him at the admission, but most of all, pleasure spreading through his body. He swallowed hard, feeling Jongin's hand against his neck as his adam's apple bobbed.

Jongin moved his hand away from Taemin's neck, down his sweat-drenched body. He brushed lightly over Taemin's sore nipples, causing Taemin to jerk in his grip. Jongin didn't waste time teasing him, not this time. He gripped Taemin's cock in a vice, too tight for his oversensitive flesh to handle. Taemin squirmed, crying out and struggling in Jongin's tight hold. "Don't, don't..." Taemin muttered, not really meaning it. They both knew he didn't want Jongin to stop.

Jongin started pumping Taemin's dick, almost fully erect now, tight in his fist, the pressure unforgiving. Taemin could hear the wet, obscene noises caused by his previous spend and sweat. Fuck, it felt so _good_ , it almost hurt. He was oversensitive everywhere, keenly aware of Jongin's arms and legs holding him tight. All he could do was lie there and take what Jongin was giving.

Taemin moaned, deep in his throat, for the movement of Jongin's hand over his cock. He could feel Jongin's own erection, reignited, rubbing against his lower back as he squirmed in Jongin's grasp. Taemin wasn't going to last long like this.

"Yeah, you're gonna come for me again, aren't you?" Jongin said in his ear, voice tight with arousal. All Taemin could hear was Jongin, his voice, his breath on Taemin's neck. All he could feel was the tight grip on his cock, his limbs pinned down, completely helpless and at Jongin's mercy. It awakened something inside of him, a secret desire he never voiced, not for anyone. He felt completely overwhelmed. And he loved it.

Taemin could feel the orgasm building within him, unbidden. His legs moved without his control, stretching out, testing Jongin's grip. He mewled, lips spreading open, eyes shut tight.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?" Jongin whispered against Taemin's ear, hand fast on his cock. "Yeah, you are, huh? Come for me now. Come."

Taemin's body was shaking, his legs pulled so tight he felt the muscles cramping beyond his control. He'll probably have muscle cramps in his calves afterwords, but there was no stopping his building orgasm. All the energy and focus in the world was around his cock, Jongin quickening his pace, grip too tight and too fast to be comfortable, but just what Taemin needed.

A cry shot out from deep within Taemin's chest, seemingly pulled out through Jongin's hand on his dick, louder and louder until he was almost screaming. His vision went blank as he came, stars disappeared, only bright white and the deafening feeling of utter release. He might have passed out if it weren't for Jongin, still holding him open, grip so tight.

Taemin was trembling, shaking, against his will. Tears that gathered unnoticed in his lashes fell silently onto his cheeks. "Jongin," his voice sounded wrecked, almost a sob. Jongin released his grip, slowly, and Taemin turned in his hold and buried his face in Jongin's neck.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I've got you," Jongin held Taemin, gently now, rubbing small circles in his back.

Taemin was panting, couldn't catch his breath, trying to calm his racing heart. "Jongin... Jongin," he chanted like a prayer. He was coming down from his high, crashing really, and he needed Jongin to hold him up before he sank.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Taemin's breaths evened out. His heart rate slowed to a normal pace. He became keenly aware of the cooling wetness on the back of his thighs. Jongin must have come all over him sometime before his own orgasm hit. He hadn't even realized, Taemin was so lost in his own overwhelming pleasure.

Jongin patted Taemin's head gently, hair wild and unruly. "Shower?" he said lightly, with a small smile.

Taemin was suddenly very aware of how sweaty and filthy the both of them were. His legs ached, muscles pushed beyond their limits. His ass was sore, thoroughly used.

"Yes, please."

 

 


End file.
